


At Your Mercy

by queenofallthingsnasty2015



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: But here it is, Crack Pairing, F/M, Harsh, I have no idea how I cam to this pairing, I named my RK900 Silas, I suck at smut, Kara is a spitfire, Kara moans Connor's name during sex with another android, Kissing, My back hurts, Penis In Vagina Sex, Slightly Rapey, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Wall of text, dub-con, handjobs, slight au i guess, slight romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofallthingsnasty2015/pseuds/queenofallthingsnasty2015
Summary: Summary: Kara thought it was over for her when she found herself in the sights of DPD’s newest Deviant Hunter. However Silas, despite remaining a machine has other ideas, ideas he would like to try out with a now trapped Kara. The question is Kara willing to endure what he has planned...
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Kara, past Connor/ Kara
Kudos: 32
Collections: DBH Crackship Smutfic Chronicles





	At Your Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: Okay I know this pairing is a little odd but I wasn’t lying when I said I’d also be writing Crackship fics and well here is the crackiest crackship even I’ve ever seen. Also fair warning even though I will try and make it not non-con there will be a scene or two that might seem a little rapey. Even thought I’m trying to aim for Dun-con sorta stuff I hope Kara will come off as more willing as I write this. Because that’s my intention, sorry if this seems like I might be spoiling my fic but I needed to get this off my chest. And if it does seem like it’s leaning more towards Non-con and I don’t tag it as such let me know so I can??  
> Any way sorry for the long as rant and without further ado here’s At Your Mercy by yours truly.

How Kara ended up in this situation she couldn’t tell you, she mused as she sat on the edge of the bed, staring up at the imposing figure that sat across from her. One moment she had been gathering up a few supplies, next moment she had caught sight of a DPD Detective, and Connor’s ghost. Or, that’s what she had dubbed him, after all if not for the slight differences in appearance she would have mistaken him for Connor.

But, he wasn’t Connor, she knew that now, as she forced herself to look up in those cool, grey eyes, to the impassive, but oh so familiar face and hair. Hair she remembers lovingly running her fingers through.

 _But that’s not Connor. Connor is gone no doubt._ She thinks, managing to tear her gaze away from the android standing before her, he had yet to say anything, not since he had first dragged her here into this abandoned apartment, away from his human partner.

“I know you,” he said, after a while. 

Even his voice was the same…

“ _You don’t know me_.” Kara spat, rubbing her arm where he had grabbed her, the plastic casing dented a little by his grip. 

“No, I don’t.” The RK900 confirmed. “I simply know you from the memories I’ve uploaded from the now obsolete RK800′s remains. “You and it seemed to have quite the relationship, didn’t you, AX400?”

Kara’s head jerked up, her eyes wide. He knew everything? Was she…was she the reason Connor had gotten deactivated? Because of their relationship?

Images of Connor flashed through her mind, of Connor, remembering when they had first met. He, much like the RK900, had been tasked with hunting down Deviants much like herself, my how that had changed…Images of Connor hovering over her, a soft smile on his face that she loved to pepper with kisses. Remembering-

“Do you think you are incapable of answering me?” The RK900 asked, raising his voice slightly, pushing off of the wall, and moving towards Kara. Making her flinch and move higher on the bed, her eyes fixed on him.

“W-what about our relationship? So what?” She spat, there was no point in trying to hide her feelings, she would be destroyed and her body carted off to the junk yard, so why should she even try and be polite?

“I…” The RK900 paused, as if trying to find the right words. “Found it interesting….found it…” The RK900 shook his head, as he took another step towards Kara. “I…found myself interested to say the least, in you…”

Kara’s brow furrowed, what was he trying to say? There was nothing remotely interesting about her, she was no one. And Markus and anyone who was part of the Android Uprising were all dead, so why?

Suddenly The RK900 drew closer and closer to her, cool, grey eyes boring into her own, as Kara sat there frozen, his nose brushing against her own, and suddenly his lips were on her own. Eyes widening, she pressed her hands against his chest, trying to push him off, only for him to pin her hands down. Then, after what seemed like forever he pulled off of her, if Kara had been a human she would have been out of breath. 

RK900 however? Was as impassive as ever, where as Kara’s cheeks were flushed a soft blue, he found it adorable… Something he would have never thought before, after all she was just another deviant android destined to be shutdown. But, since he rummaged around in the RK800′s mind he had found himself intrigued by the relationship between the two. And, the moment he had found her when he and Detective Reed were out investigating a report of an android leaving an abandoned building and had gone towards the local mall. 

Remembering catching a glimpse of the android, he wasted no time chasing after her, all while leaving the fowl-mouth Detective in the dust as he did so. Then began their game of hide and seek, that had ended with him cornering her down one of the halls, and that’s when things took a turn. Normally, like so many deviants he would have apprehended them or destroyed them without so much as a second thought, but here they were, just the two of them. 

“The hell is wrong with you?” Kara spat, swiping at her lips, her eyes blazing as she glared at him. Beautiful.

“Sorry for my forwardness, I simply wanted to experience what my predecessor experienced,” He told her, his eyes analyzing her form.

“The hell are you on about?” she growled.

“Like I mentioned before I had uploaded the memories from the RK800-”

“Connor!”

“I beg your pardon?”

“His name was Connor, not RK800, Connor.”

RK900 merely rolled his eyes at that, the corner of his mouth turning upwards. “Oh, my apologies, the memories I’ve uploaded from Connor have shown me some rather interesting things between you to, so I have a proposition for you…Kara.”

A shiver went down Kara’s spine when he had said her name, even his voice was like Connors. “And that is…” she asked. There was no point in fighting him, so maybe she would play along, and find away to escape once she was done playing his game.

“I wish to experience _everything_ Connor has with you, you know what I mean , don’t you?” He asked. “If you do you can return to Alice and Luther, I could lie to my partner and tell him you escaped, or you can refuse.”

“Let me guess when I refuse I get deactivated, right?” Kara asked.

“You’re quick, then you should know what I want, I know how you and Connor spent so much time together…intimately. So…do you accept?” RK900 asked, hands clasped behind his back as he waited for her answer.

“You want me to pop your cherry?” Kara asked, raising an eyebrow, “are you sure you’re not deviant?” she asked, watching as anger blazed in his eyes for a brief moment before he regained his composer.

“I can assure you I’m not deviant, I…do you accept?” he asked again.

Kara pondered over what he was suggesting, her gaze fixed on him. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad, wouldn’t it? After a few more moments of silence she nodded. “Fine.”

RK900 smiled, smart girl. 

Moving towards her, he placed his hands on her shoulder as moved to kiss her once more.

“You got a name?” she asked, pulling away slightly.

“Call me Silas, or,” a smirk found it’s way to his face as he gripped her chin, forcing her to look at him. “Would you prefer to call me Connor?”

“Your name is Silas, fine, can we get this over with?” Kara grumbled, gripping the lapels of his coat she forced her lips to his, silencing whatever comments Silas would add about her reluctance to call him Connor.

Pulling away she bit down on his bottom lip, biting down hard enough to draw blood, making Silas pull away slightly.

She had some fight in her, good. Licking at his bloody lip he lowered his head, going for another kiss, his tongue pushing past her lips as he gently pushed her onto the bed, straddling her as he did so. His hands working to undo the buttons of the t-shirt she wore, managing to do with little difficulty he tossed it behind him when he let Kara up long enough to pull it all the way off of her. 

While she pulled his pristine, white jacket off of him, frowning slightly when she tossed it to the floor carelessly. Pushing it out of his head he watched as his shirt joined his jacket, leaving him shirtless before Kara, who took a moment to admire him, before he moved over her once more, his hands sliding up her sides, listening to her breath hitch as his hands reaches her small breasts. Thumbs brushing against her nipples, her mouth falling open as her back arched off the bed.

Silas enjoyed the noises he was able to pull from her, and they had barely even started, he was eager to see what other sounds she could make. Peppering kisses along her chest and neck he moved to undo her jeans, popping the button as he did so, and slowly pulling them down past her knees to have them join the rest of their clothes on the floor.

And it seemed like Kara was just as eager to get him out of his clothes too, as she worked on his belt, and tugged his trousers off.

“Eager, aren’t we?” Silas teased, as he moved to bury his face in Kara’s neck as he slid a hand down the front of her panties, fingers brushing against her slick folds, making her gasp. Oh, she was more than eager alright, Silas thought as he continued to rub her. 

Sucking at the junction between her neck and shoulder he slowly slipped a finger into her sex, making her hips buck as he did so, then another, and was rewarded with a whimper as she clenched around him.

It had, Kara mused, been too long since she did this with anyone, at least since Connor- No! Kara forced herself to push him out of her head, this wasn’t the time. Gasping she arched off the bed as Silas expertly moved his fingers inside of her, while his thumb brushed against her clit. Electricity coursing through her body, as he brushed against that sensitive bundle on nerves. 

Biting own on her bottom lip she slid her hand down his chest, down his stomach towards his cock. Her fingers brushing against his clothed cock, feeling it twitch beneath her fingers. Tugging the waistband of his boxers down she was greeted by the sight of his cock, it was long, and thick, it’s head flushed a light blue, a drop of precum forming on the tip. Wrapping her hand around it she gave it a few slow pumps.

And was rewarded with a groan from Silas, his cock twitching in her hand as she brushed her thumb against the tip, smearing precum across the head, a shudder running through Silas’ body as he pulled away from her neck after leaving a lovely, dark blue mark on her neck, good luck trying to hide that he thought before turning his gaze to Kara’s face. Her cheeks flushing blue once more as she seemed focused on her task, and god if he didn’t enjoy what she was doing to him, but he wanted more. 

Reluctantly pulling his fingers from her dripping sex he smiled as she gave him a small whine as she turned her gaze to him, watching as he slipped his fingers into his mouth, cleaning her juices from his fingers. Thoroughly cleaning his fingers he pulled her hand off of his dripping cock.

“As fun as this is, I think it’s time we took this just a step further, don’t you?” he asked her, tilting his head to the side. 

Swallowing thickly Kara nodded. Smiling Silas hook his thumbs into the waistband of her panties, and tugged them down, revealing her pussy to the cool air of the room. His boxers following suit, saying nothing he kissed her once more, tongue pushing past her lips to duel with hers, as Kara wrapped her arms around his neck. As Silas wrapped her legs around his waist.

Resting his forehead against hers he pushed himself inside her, her walls tightening around him. “Are you okay?” he asked, noticing her eyes were squeezed shut.

After a while Kara nodded. Placing a chaste kiss on her lip he began to move, listening to the gasps and cries he managed to pull from her as he fucked her. Her nails dug into his back, breaking the skin as he quickened his pace, his LED flickering yellow, never had he thought he would experience such feelings as this, it was… Intoxicating, _she_ was intoxicating, he could see why Connor had gone deviant for her, she was amazing.

“Connor…” she gasped, throw her head back, her mouth hanging open, her eyes closed. “Connor, please more…”

Silas looked down at her, his LED flickering red for a moment before diving down to seal his lips over hers as he obliged her, he would give her all he had, even if she wasn’t even thinking of him.

The two of them spent what must’ve been hours like that, Silas peppering Kara’s face and neck with kisses, while Kara moaned and cried out with each well placed thrust. After what seemed like forever Kara let out a high-pitched cry and clenched around Silas’ cock as she came, which caused him to follow close behind, burying his face in her neck he let out a long, drawn out moan. His cum painting her insides before he slowly, and reluctantly pulled out of her, watching as his cum dripped out of her.

Silence fell over the two as they lay on the bed, side by side. Trying to cool overheated systems, when after a while Silas moved to get dressed. His storm grey eyes fixed on Kara as she made a habit of gathering up her clothes as well as avoiding his gaze.

“As promised,” Silas spoke, making Kara jump. “You are free to go.”

Nodding Kara got dressed and watched as Silas moved towards the door, Hesitating slightly he turned the knob and walked out, leaving Kara alone. Gavin, no doubt would be furious that Silas had not returned to him in the three hours he had spent with Kara, all while he imagined the disappointment Amanda would express when he handed in his report to Cyberlife, no matter it was all something he would get used to he supposed. With one final glance in the direction of the room he watched as Kara quickly slipped out and headed off in a opposite direction, not so much as glancing in his direction. No matter, Silas knew they would never meet again…But despite that he hoped they would…someday.

**Author's Note:**

> I...Cannot Believe I got that all done in one sitting, as you can imagine my back is killing me, and that I hoped you like it. Despite the second thoughts I was having about it earlier I actually enjoyed writing it, but now that I'm done I am peeling myself away from my computer and taking a break. So as you can guess this is Queenie signing off, have a goodnight.


End file.
